Biometric authentication is gaining popularity around the world, and is used by users for multiple purposes, such as to unlock their phones, login to their laptops and more. The users' biometric information, for example the user's image, is stored in the device unlocked or on a server communicating with the device, and the captured image of the user is compared with the stored image. Biometric authentication can also be used to access physical locations, such as gates or doors, when a camera is located near the gate, captures the user's image, and a processor communicating with the camera compares the captured image with an image stored in a memory device.
This process incurs privacy concerns of storing the biometric sample on a centralized server or even in a specific device, as this biometric data can be stolen or used by malicious software operating on the user's device. Further, this process also incurs privacy concerns related to the process of sending the biometric sample taken for authentication to any other device. There is a technical need to provide biometric authentication without compromising this information while maintaining high usability for the user.